Many cellular telephones used in a wireless telephone system include a visual interface which displays status information to the user, such as the unit's ability to access a local cell site. Other status information about the cellular telephone itself may also be reported to the user via a visual interface and display on the cellular telephone. However, the use of an ordinary wireline telephone connected to a fixed wireless terminal (FWT) in a wireless local loop (WLL) lacks such a visual display capability, but could also benefit from the status information that is available in the wireless local loop system.
In a wireless local loop system, the fixed wireless terminal may be mounted in a building or residence in a location that is not easily accessible for obtaining status information of the FWT. Such status information may include idle or on-hook conditions, service status (e.g., no service, in service), received signal strength, battery charge, or other general faults which may affect service. This status information is important to both the user and the fixed wireless terminal installer or troubleshooter, but is not accessible with an ordinary telephone connected to the FWT. The lack of such status information can lead to wasted time and frustration due to repeated unsuccessful attempts to place a call when unknown radio frequency (RF) or cellular system problems exist. Moreover, during a conversation over the FWT, when the wireline telephone is off hook, the aforementioned status information, as well as other information important to the user concerning hand-off or call duration, is likewise inaccessible from the wireline telephone.
The general lack of a visual interface capability in a wireline telephone used in a WLL may make it difficult to retrieve diagnostic or test information from the fixed wireless terminal or WLL system during testing, installation, or servicing of the equipment. To some extent this deficiency can be overcome with special test fixtures or computing equipment that connects directly to the fixed wireless terminal through a test interface, wherein test signals or prompts are sent to the fixed wireless terminal and responses are observed on a readout. However, this direct connection approach is especially inconvenient if the fixed wireless terminal is remotely located or installed in an inaccessible place such as the side of a building or in an attic.
In view of the foregoing it is apparent that a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for monitoring status information and operation of a fixed wireless terminal in a WLL from a convenient location without requiring direct connection test fixtures, cumbersome diagnostic equipment, or other expensive apparatus.